Restitution
by paintmysmile
Summary: This power was incredible, but came with a price. Shinra/Izaya smut for the kinkmeme.


**Title:** Restitution  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Shinra/Izaya  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _M_  
><strong>Prompt(s)<strong>: Darker Than Black / Durarara, "Sex as payment"; Shinra/Izaya  
><span>Restitution:<span> Reparation made by giving an equivalent or compensation for loss, damage, or injury caused; indemnification.  
>Shamelessly de-anoning from the Drrrkink meme. I do not own Durarara or Darker than Black and both are property of their rightful creators.<p>

* * *

><p>A bead of sweat rolled down the man's face, clinging momentarily to the stubble at his chin before falling silently to the blade held below. The sharp edge scraped lightly against his gasping throat. Several small hairs sheared clean from the skin.<p>

Eyes clenched shut - evidently he had not the decency to look his attacker in the eye while lying - he gulped down precious air, nicking soft flesh. "Blue Squares! Blue Squares attacked that chick. We didn't have anything to do with it, I swear!"

_Damnit, Kozuki. Why couldn't you just leave her alone? You're causing the whole gang trouble! I'm going to kick your ass when this is over... assuming this bastard doesn't take me out._

The knife was removed slowly and suddenly he could breathe, the pressure gone from his head as well. His assailant, however, continued to stare down at him. Neon blue shown in between the warehouse rafters from the outside, ringing the blood red eyes in a way that appeared even more demonic than his reputation. Suddenly the man turned away and the effect was broken.

"You should know that I don't appreciate being lied to, Takamura-san. I only deal in truths, after all. However," the man said and gestured widely, "I love my humans and take comfort in their predictability. I don't begrudge you your thirst for life."

Something dark came over the man's expression. "This being said, my secretary is currently in the hospital and thus unable to work for me, all because your associate's jealous crush. Retribution is required. What is that saying... an eye for an eye, perhaps?"

His screams lasted only long enough for the blood to vacate his body.

* * *

><p>"Shin-ra~!"<p>

Said man peaked through the crack in the door, only to shut it again promptly at first glance of his supposed "friend."

"Whaaa! Shinra, don't be mean!"

"Izaya..." He was accustomed to clients appearing before his door in all states and various amounts of blood-splattered clothing. On occasion he would be called with an address if the patient wasn't stable enough to be moved for treatment. Sometimes (if the client was both influential and wealthy enough) he could be driven to little hole-in-the-wall hideouts to give people entirely new faces. He wasn't, however, used to opening the door for horny annoyances dressed solely in long furred coats. "No. No, no no no no. I'm not doing this again. Just go home."

It was silent for so long on the other side of the door that Shinra almost thought the obnoxious man had left. He wasn't that lucky. "C'mon, Shinra. You know I need it... I wouldn't be coming to you like this if I didn't."

Izaya had nearly a hundred people easily at his beck and call. Girls notwithstanding (as he had never seemed particularly interested in them, nor them in him), there had to have been at least one person willing to 'be there for him.' "My heart only burns for Celty, Izaya. And even if it didn't, which would be a calamity of disastrous proportions, there would be no way that I would go down that road again. You really are a leech."

His unwelcome guest pushed open the door, proving that he had forgotten to lock it. Izaya leered in the doorway, fur fringe giving way to legs long and lean from running. Shinra gulped.

"Don't say something that might turn me on, now." The man leaned back against the door frame, exposing a gleaming column of neck that his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to. "Celty is gone - out doing a job for me. She'll be gone for at least an hour and it isn't as though either of us would ever tell her."

"I have no reason to ever want to keep anything from my precious Celty."

"Then tell her," Izaya shrugged. "You're a young man and you have needs. Which, I can only assume, she doesn't let you fill very often, if at all. Besides, she's practically a writhing mass of soft emotions. She could never stand to see me die for something as simple as not paying a price. Even if she _doesn't_like me."

He couldn't deny the lack of sex. That much was obvious at first glance between him and his roommate. However, "we don't know if you would actually die."

Izaya raised a pale hand to his temple, feigning a migraine. Within minutes it would of course sprout into a real one, followed by nosebleeds and ringing in the ears and... By then he had usually found his fix, and all symptoms would immediately cease. It was a medical anomaly that Shinra would've loved to study if he hadn't been so certain it was all somehow a result of Celty's presence. Strange occurances frequented Ikebukuro. More and more, over the last twenty years especially.

Something dark rolled in those red eyes, which looked up at him through darker lashes. "We _know_that whatever will happen, the effects will not be pleasant."

Shinra resigned himself. Well, at the very least... "I won't be inconvenienced more than I already am."

"Yes, Shinra," Izaya sighed, pushing past him to drop his coat just beyond the door. "You can top."

Izaya wasted no time in shoving him down on the leather couch, and straddled his thighs while appearing altogether blasé in regards to his own nakedness. Their mouths met almost instantaneously. Izaya groaned into his mouth as Shinra grabbed roughly at Izaya's hips and hoisted the younger male a little higher, a different angle to invade that hot gasping mouth.

_Just as long as Celty doesn't find out..._

It was not gentle, and it was not romantic. No soft kisses or nips at earlobes. Instead, Izaya's back arched deliciously when Shinra bit down in the junction between neck and shoulder, hard enough to bleed. He knew it would become his job to patch up the injury - it always was - but it was worth it to release even a little bit of the tension he'd been suppressing since Izaya began to meddle with their lives. He lifted up his hips only long enough to let the other brunette tug down his trousers and boxers.

Immediately Izaya's hands flew to his member. His palms were soft and smooth and felt fucking _fantastic_ sliding up and down and it's fucking _amazing_to think that the last time he had been touched like this it was also the informant, back in highschool.

(The shorter male hadn't changed much since then, besides grow a little closer to Shinra's own height, and at the time it had been much more desperate; a quick fuck over a desk in an abandoned classroom after discovering that his new powers came with consequences.)

Izaya panted above him, dick leaking pre-cum and swaying slightly with each stroke, and each rock of his body. The sight was both erotic and mesmerizing, and if those hands don't stop soon, this wouldn't last long enough for any price to be paid.

He drug his own hand down the soft skin of the heaving chest, across the taut stomach and drew idle swirls along the soft milky skin of Izaya's inner thighs. His fingers dipped precariously near where Izaya wanted it most and was rewarded with a whimper, then a whine. It always amused Shinra with how different Izaya could be when in the throes of lust - or could this have been his contract forcing him to be so utterly compliant?

"Nngh... Shinra, please..."

Either way, with his "best friend" moaning and wanton like a slut for anything he would give him, Shinra could find no complaints.

He grew tired of the foreplay and brought a finger to Izaya's entrance, circling it tauntingly and bringing forth another slew of moans and curses. He sunk two fingers inside and Izaya's reaction was so strong that it shook the couch and a throw pillow fell to the floor. Shinra scissored them, enjoying the tight slickness of the muscles within, but didn't spend long prepping the other man. Due to the circumstances of his information brokering, Izaya had to have been used to sex. And, even if he wasn't usually receiving, Shinra didn't particularly care enough to make it comfortable for the man. Izaya called him his best friend. _Only_friend. This was a lie - contractors didn't feel, couldn't feel emotions like love or even affection.

He refused to listen when Izaya said it wasn't true.

Shinra leaned back and removed his hands, letting them drape casually along the back of the couch.

"Don't tease, you bastard!"

"I thought I said I wouldn't be inconvenienced, Izaya," he chided, watching with amusement at how red the other's face was becoming. It wasn't every day he held power over the younger male. He intended to enjoy it while he could. "If you want this, _need_this... Work for it."

"Asshole," the informant growled, but still raised his hips over the doctor's and lowered them until his cock was rubbing gently at the tight hole. He hovered like the for a moment before sinking his hips. It was hot and painfully tight and Shinra hissed as he breached the first ring of muscle.

"Ah... You could've used lubrication, you know."

He grasped the thin hips firmly as he eased into the other man, slowly and only inches at a time as the man's inner muscles tightened to try to keep him out.

Izaya panted like he was losing a fight, and in a way he was. Tears dripped from the corners of his closed eyes. _Only a natural reaction. Not emotional. Important distinction._"No time," he choked, even as he was lifting his hips until the head caught on the outer ring. He let his body drop, impaling himself to the hilt. "A-Ah... Hurts."

Rise, drop. Rise, drop. Wave after wave of crushing pleasure rose over Shinra as the other man worked his hips. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, imagining for a moment that he couldn't hear the soft whimpers, and it was Celty who was riding him joyfully. She wouldn't be wearing her helmet because she was sexier without it, as far as he was concerned. And she could manipulate her shadow. Maybe leather?

He opened his eyes when he noticed that the informant was slowing down, breathing harder and harder with each rise and fall of his hips. Twin patches of red dusted his cheeks. The younger man looked exhausted and in pain. His erection had all but flagged, but the contract didn't allow his body rest as his hips kept lifting and dropping, erratically rolling his hips to meet Shinra's and create some friction.

For a moment, the illegal doctor considered leaving him to suffer. He had always wondered, after all, what _would_happen if a Contractor didn't make their payment. But this wasn't enough, and he wanted to get off.

Shinra grasped those hips and held them still firmly. Izaya's eyes flew open, weary crimson surrounded by a glowing blue ring, as the taller man flipped their positions. Suddenly he was face-down on the couch, hips lifted and ass in the air like a bitch to be mounted. Face beat-red and mortified, Izaya pressed his cheek into the cushions. It hardly even muffled his moan as Shinra sheathed himself in his tight ass, striking his prostate on the first new thrust.

"Nngh! There... A-Ah..."

"Tight," the doctor groaned, finding a steady rhythm of push and pull. "This position is, hnn... Much better, don't you think?"

From this angle, Shinra wouldn't have to look into those tear-filled red eyes as he fucked him. He placed his hand on the thin back before him, running his fingers up and down the smooth skin as he snapped his hips, pounding deeper into the man. The flesh before him was pale, like Celty's. It was almost like fucking his love.

"Nnng…Sh-Shinra! Ahh!"

Except his love didn't talk. Couldn't talk.

He reached down and shoved Izaya's head into the couch cushions. With the black hair blending into the leather beneath, he could trick himself into believing it looked like smoke.

"Not another word, or I stop and you don't get to fulfill your contract. Who knows. Maybe you _would_die..." There was a whimper, but no more words. Shinra thrusted deeper into Izaya, bending forward over him and breathed heavily in his ear. Thankfully, the man below him remains silent, even as the thin hips begin pushing back against his own.

He thrusts forward again and again and again into that tight heat, until the muscles around him clench, and Izaya came into his own hand and splattered the soft leather. Still he thrusts a few times more, enjoying the tightened feeling around his member. _Celty's probably a virgin. She'll feel even tighter, I bet._The thought alone sent him over the edge, thrusting one more time before releasing deep inside the other man.

The contract must have released it's victim, for Izaya immediately curled away from him, wincing and looking all too pathetic as his spent member slips out of him. He hardly spareed the younger man a second glance as he wiped the blood of his dick, before doing himself back up.

Celty would be home soon.

He'd give Izaya twenty minutes to clean himself up and get the fuck out.

* * *

><p>No idea what happened here. ;_;<p>

This might continue, supposing people dig the idea enough.


End file.
